Unknown Azoth
by StuffedHewie
Summary: A fanfiction based on the awesome, Videogame Haunting Ground. All about what happened once Fiona escaped and the new found girl with pure Azoth just like her. Be warned: Mature Content
1. Chapter 1 Escape

Haunting Ground - Unknown Azoth.

Chapter 1 - Escaped.

Debilitas cowered in fear before his master. Riccardo was furious, his arm rose over Debiltas.

"You let her get away? I cannot believe this! You shall be punished, Debilitas!"

Debilitas hugged into his knees in fear, whimpering. Riccardo furiously slapped Debilitas across the face before locking him in his small cabin.

Fiona had escaped, Hewie too. Riccardo's plans were ruined. Fiona being the mother of his child was no more. He walked back into the castle, slumping down on a seat in the music room. He began to grow deep in though, frustrated and disappointed in his creation for letting her escape.

"I must find her... I will not let her get away from me!"

He knew this had ruined Lorenzo's plans too. He did not care about him though. The quicker he died the better Riccardo would say to himself. Riccardo gazed over at the sculpture he had made of Fiona. He knew he could not give on his plan. His dream. This is all he ever wanted.

"I guess we should keep a low profile for now... no doubt the girl has told someone about her ordeal..."

Riccardo sighed, shuffling off down the hallway. He was tired. Very tired. Yet he did not wish to sleep. He had too much on his mind. He peered through the door to the kitchen, Daniella stood there cleaning up.

"I'm going for a drive. Do not let Debilitas out till I get back."

"Yes master." Daniella bowed to him as he left. Riccardo had no idea where he was going. He didn't care. He just wanted to get away from Belli Castle for now.

"Come on, Sarah! We'll be late!"

A young woman ran downstairs. She had darkness about her. So pale, so quiet.

"Sorry... I'm here now."

She grabbed her suitcase and followed the man outside the door. Sarah was leaving home to live with her uncle. Her parents were gone and she had no one else to look after her. Even though she would live with her uncle, she still felt so alone. She was born in Scotland. Her accent was strong yet she talked slowly and quietly. Her uncle lived down in England where they were now. He owned a small store in the middle of nowhere. He said the money was good because of certain regulars. It was nothing she cared about. She knew her uncle would make her work in the store. She was 19 after all and did not even have a job yet. Sarah pushed her suitcase into the back of the car and then sat beside her uncle. It would take a few hours to reach his house. Sarah began to rest her eyes. Her uncle looked over at her, a concerned look on his face. Then he began to leave the hotel Sarah was staying in.

Sarah woke up. Gazing down at her watch she noticed 2 hours had passed. Her uncle smiled at her.

"You slept long! Mind if I put the radio on, hun?"

"It's your car!" she smiled back, trying to put on a brave face for him.

Sarah's uncle put on the radio. It was the news.

"A young woman with the name, Fiona Belli has reported to the police that she was kidnapped by strange people. She said she was taken to Belli Castle. She managed to escape thanks to the help from her dog, Hewie. The police are already investigating the area."

"Would you believe it? Belli Castle is like a few miles from the store! One of the guys from there is one of my regulars! He usually stocks up once in a while! He seemed like a nice chap to me!"

Sarah listened curiously.

"Belli Castle... I'm a Belli you know!" she laughed. Sarah's fathers surname was Belli. She did not know much about him as he died before she was born. Being brought up without him was difficult.

"I know, dear. That Belli Castle does look rather old and creepy though! I wouldn't think you would be related!"

Sarah felt the same. It would be strange if something like that happened to her. A family she never knew about. She found the idea exciting especially the idea of the castle being old and creepy. She always loved watching horror movies late at night and longed to wish something scary would happen in her life. Her life seemed boring. Nothing exciting happened.

As they were approaching where her uncle lived, they noticed a few police cars outside. Sarah's uncle parked the car and approached the police officers outside his store. Sarah got out and grabbed her suitcase.

"No sir. I haven't seen anything odd around here in a long while! It's just a store after all!"

"Let us know if you see anyone suspicious. Thanks for your time."

The police officers left as Sarah walked up beside her uncle, her arm grasping his. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Come on then! I'll show you about the place then we can get dinner!"

Her uncle's house was above the store. It was real handy for him as he always wanted to have his own store since his wife died. He never had a child. Sarah was the closest to a child that he had and he promised his sister that he would look after Sarah no matter what.

Her uncle took her free hand and showed her around the house.

Riccardo woke up. The sun blinding his eyes. He was parked out in the middle of nowhere. Scratching his head, he peered through the car mirror. He had not seen his face for so long since Daniella had a habit of smashing the mirrors at the castle. He sighed, tracing his finger across the scars on his face; his skin was cold and leathery. Riccardo hated what he was. A clone. A creation. He longed to be more... He made a "humph" noise as he started up the car. He could only think about Fiona. Where was she? What was she doing? He had longed to touch her. Make her his own. His eyes shut with pleasure as his mind wandered. The image of him between Fiona's, legs. Fiona gasping, begging for more. He had to have her. She was the only Azoth left. Or so he thought...

He drove down the road. The road was silent and Riccardo was deep in thought.

"I should go buy a newspaper...Maybe Fiona will be in it. Can buy Debilitas a small something too to keep him happy..." Riccardo smirked to himself. He wasn't much of the caring type but he did not want Debilitas to hate him. That could only cause him to stand up for himself. Riccardo did not want that. He wanted Debilitas to be dependent on him and no one else. He reached the store he regularly used for stocking up food and other various things. He walked in silently, peering around for the items he needed. He took one of the local newspapers. There it was.

"BELLI CASTLE MYSTERY: POLICE FIND NO EVIDENCE OF KINDAP"

Riccardo's raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"They must have been to the castle already... I guess Daniella must have cleared their suspicion." he let out one of his deep chuckles. He was free to look for Fiona for now. Riccardo took the newspaper. It would give him something to read back at the castle even though he was usually busy working. A young girl came out from behind the counter. Riccardo gazed at her curiously. He had never seen her before. She was beautiful. Her face looked so gentle and full of life...just like Fiona's. He grabbed some chocolate bars, still gazing at the young woman. He knew Debilitas would appreciate the chocolate. Slowly he walked up to the counter; the woman looked slightly frightened by his appearance. His brown hood was up. He never wore it down in public. Riccardo had too much to hide underneath.

"Hello, Miss. I'll buy this thank you."

It was Sarah. Her first day working at her uncle's store and her first customer was Riccardo. Not that she knew anything about him and what he had done. But he was a strange costumer. Sarah shyly packed his bought items for him. Riccardo watched, admiring her shyness and how lovely she was. What was it that he could feel from her? He felt something different from her. The same feeling he felt from Fiona.

"It couldn't be..." he thought.

"Fiona is the only woman with Azoth...this girl can't have Azoth too." Riccardo shook away the thought as Sarah gazed up at him. Her eyes were hazel. Not bright like Fiona's. But they were full of life just the way Fiona's were when Riccardo first gazed upon her.

"Here you go sir. £3.50 please."

Riccardo ruffled around in his pockets looking for his wallet that he had. It was old and leather. Reminded him of himself in an amusing way. He took out the money he would need while another customer entered the store. It was a police officer.

"Shit."

The police officer curiously looked Riccardo up and down.

"Say aren't you one of the Belli folk?"

Riccardo grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"I must go. Goodbye miss, sir."

Sarah and the police officer both watched him leave. Sarah gazed down at the counter soon realizing Riccardo had left his wallet.

"Sir! You've forgot your-"

The car was gone.

Sarah sighed, putting the wallet under the counter. She knew he would probably come back for it. The police officer leaned over the counter.

"I'll have 6 donuts, hunny!"


	2. Chapter 2 Belli Castle

Chapter 2 - Belli Castle.

It was late. Riccardo had still not returned for his wallet and Sarah seemed worried. She sat down at the dinner table for her soup before bed.

"Uncle..?"

Sarah's uncle laid the soup on the table and sat down with her.

"What's wrong Sarah?"

Sarah played with her soup, staring down at it.

"There was a man in today. He wore this brown outfit. And he had his face covered with a hood...who is he?"

He smiled and slurped at his soup hungrily.

"That's Riccardo. He is one of my regulars. I told you about him. He the guy from Belli Castle that comes to the store regularly."

Sarah's eyes grew wide. She remembered him gazing at her. It made her feel uncomfortable. Even more uncomfortable now knowing who he was...but she had this feeling. Like she knew him.

"He left his wallet today when a police officer came in. He hasn't come back for it. I was thinking we could go up to that castle and give it back."

Sarah's uncle gave a terrified stare.

"There's no way I'm going up there! And I don't want you going anywhere near that place you hear?"

"But-"

"I said no, Sarah!"

Sarah looked down. She wished she never mentioned it to him. Tears built up in her eyes. She wished her mum was still alive. She would know what to do and Sarah felt it was right to do this.

"Goodnight." she replied as she left the room. Sarah slumped down onto her bed. It wasn't long before she began to cry. She began to wonder about her father. She knew nothing about him. Her mother didn't talk about him much. She took out a small picture she kept hidden in her drawer. It was of her mother and father long before she was born. Her mother just looked like her. Young and beautiful. Her father looked so handsome.

Miss Catherine Belli was written underneath her mother's picture. And Sir Alonzo Belli underneath her fathers. She always thought her fathers name seemed funny. She remembered one thing her mother had mentioned about her father.

"He told me to call you Sarah. Sarah means princess you know. You're his little princess."

Sarah sighed, putting away the picture. Tomorrow she would go to Belli Castle. She didn't care what her uncle said. It would be her own fault if anything was to happen. Sarah slowly shut her eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Sarah went for an early shower. She hadn't showered since she got here and felt filthy. Climbing into the shower, she turned it on. The water sprayed down onto her pale body. Sarah rubbed at the edge of her back. She was born with a strange birthmark on her back. She thought it was an odd looking shape but thought nothing of it. She never fit in with other kids at school. They would make fun of her for no real reason except maybe she was always slightly overweight. She wasn't a perfect woman and she didn't really wish to be. They just didn't like her. Her childhood was something she would rather forget. Sarah rinsed her long brown hair. It flowed down to her hips and tickled the bottom of her back. Sarah crawled out of the shower, wrapping a warm towel around herself. She began to plan how she would get to Belli Castle.

"I guess I can walk there...I good do with the exercise." she chuckled to herself.

A few hours past. She waited for her uncle to leave. He usually went into town for a while.

Sarah took Riccardo's wallet and placed it securely in her coat pocket. She then locked up the store and began to walk down the long silent road.

"Master. Is everything alright?"

Daniella stood silently beside Riccardo who was carrying the sculpture of Fiona he had made out of the music room.

"I am fine. I must put this away somewhere..."

He stumbled outside with the sculpture, Daniella curiously watching as he threw it across the wall.

"Ha! That took care of that!" he laughed.

Daniella gave him one of her emotionless stares and walked off. She knew that he had lost interest in Fiona. Why though, was another matter.

As she walked down the corridor, she heard a large knock on the main door. Daniella approached the door, opening slowly and peering at who was on the other side.

"Um hi..." said a voice.

"Can I help you, miss?"

Sarah stood there, her arms folded in the freezing cold.

"Yes. A man called Riccardo...he left his wallet at the store and I brought it here to return it to him."

Daniella smiled. She could sense the azoth that Sarah had. It all made perfect sense why Riccardo was acting strange.

"Please come in, miss. I shall fetch my master for you. I'm sure he will be pleased to see you."

Daniella opened the door wide as Sarah cautiously walked in.

"This way, miss."

Sarah followed Daniella. She could feel something was odd about Daniella. The cold way she talked. She looked lifeless yet extremely beautiful.

"So um...Must be hard work looking after a castle like this!"

Daniella did not say a word. She stopped outside a door and beckoned Sarah to enter.

"Wait inside, miss. My master shall be here shortly."

Sarah entered the room feeling rather awkward. The room was full of musical instruments and books. Sarah guessed obviously that it was some sort of music room. She sat down nervously. She did not know what she would say to Riccardo. She took out the wallet, nervously handling it. She ran her hand along the torn leather. It was so cold. Sarah found that rather odd as leather was usually rather warm. Then suddenly the door opened. There he was. Still in the same outfit and his hood still hiding his face. He slowly shut the door behind him.

"Ahhh Miss! It is very nice to see you again! I heard you have brought my wallet back to me." He walked over and sat down on the seat opposite her.

Sarah nervously handed him the wallet.

"Well I thought it was the right thing to do, sir."

She saw a smirk appear underneath his hood, putting his wallet away.

"Thank you, Miss. May I ask your name?"

"Sarah"

"Ahhh. I am Riccardo. Keeper of the castle. Would you like a drink, Miss Sarah?"

Sarah felt rather thirsty from the walking she did. She should have brought something with her.

"Yes please."

Riccardo got up and walked over to a cabinet, pouring some wine into two glasses. He then walked back to his seat, handing her a glass. He leaned forward on the seat; leaning in towards Sarah. Riccardo had to find out more about her. To know if she did have Azoth. He had to find out who her father was. He would know then.

"I've never seen you in the store before... and you don't sound from around these parts Sarah. It's nice to hear a Scottish accent for a change."

Sarah smiled at him. She enjoyed Riccardo's friendly nature.

"I moved down here to stay with my uncle. The man who owns the store."

Riccardo had to know more soon. He was desperate to know. His hand grasped the glass of wine tightly.

"Why if you mind me asking?"

Sarah paused. She stared down into her glass. The memories of her mother coming back to her.

"My parents are dead..."

Riccardo leaned further in; Sarah could see more detail on his face. His facial structure was handsome. She still could only see his mouth which made her wonder why he was hiding the rest.

"What were your parent's names?"

Sarah seemed surprised by his sudden interest in her parents.

"Um... my mother was called Catherine. My father, he was called Alonzo. He died before I was born so I do not know much about him..."

That was enough for Riccardo to know. Alonzo. He was one of Lorenzo's creations. Just like himself and Ugo. Sarah did have azoth. She was just like Fiona. He couldn't believe his luck. A wide smile grew on his face. Sarah felt disturbed by his smile. He placed his hand on hers.

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to, I am here."

His skin did not feel human. It felt cold and leathery like the wallet she touched. It frightened her. But being around this stranger felt right. She didn't understand why but it did.

"Thank you, Riccardo...I best be off."

Sarah stood up as Riccardo panicked, trying to think of anything to make her stay without sounding forceful. He knew doing that would only make Sarah run like Fiona did.

"Why don't you stay for dinner, Sarah? I'd enjoy the company."

Sarah shook her head. She really did want to stay but her uncle would be home soon and she didn't want to be found out. He would never forgive her.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

Riccardo let out a sigh. He knew he couldn't stop her as much as he wanted to. He didn't want to lose this girl. He had azoth in the palm of his hands if he played safe. He did enjoy the idea of chasing her but he knew it wasn't a good idea for now. He knew she had a great deal of trust in him already and they had just met. That was enough to win her over. . To make her his own. Like Fiona would have been. He did not see interest in Fiona now that Sarah was here. He had found another beautiful azoth that only lived miles away.

"Well at least let me drive you back to your home, miss."

Sarah smiled. She had no idea why she was putting so much trust in this stranger. It was madness but she felt so drawn to him. She nodded. Riccardo smiled and they both walked through the castle and outside.

They both got into the car. Riccardo started up the car, his mind on Sarah. He was excited at the thought of winning her over. He knew he could. She would be his. She would be the one carrying his child. Not Fiona. He would worry about her another time he thought. Urges built in his head. He longed to just stop the car and have her here and then. Force himself inside of her. Yet he had to be strong and hold back his urges. Not now. It wasn't the right time.

Sarah sat quietly gazing out the window. She didn't know what to say to Riccardo and blamed herself for being shy. On the other hand, Riccardo longed to know more about her. She was different looking in many ways to Fiona. Fiona was very beautiful to Riccardo. She had such a perfect body and such a gentle face. Sarah also was beautiful but in different aspects. Yet Riccardo was attracted to Sarah more. She had more curves which he found interesting since he lived with Daniella who was rather thin, She had larger breasts, beautiful long hair and also a gentle bright face like Fiona. Although she was pale and something was darker about her. He could tell Sarah's life wasn't easy. He didn't know Alonzo. Lorenzo created him before himself and Ugo. Yet he knew that he did the same as Ugo and fell for a woman. Lorenzo would always say to Ugo, that we was just turning into Alonzo. Now he knew why. He didn't know what to do about showing his face. He was hoping Sarah would not notice since she never knew her father. They were clones. No doubt they would look the same. Except from his scars. Riccardo would try his best to help Sarah feel comfortable around him.

"What do you wish to do with your life, my dear?"

Sarah hated herself too much to know what she wanted. Her confidence was terribly low.

"I don't really know...people just see me as a geek I guess."

Riccardo frowned at her remark.

"There is nothing wrong with expanding the mind. I'm an alchemist myself."

Sarah turned to him, her eyes locked on him as he concentrated on the road.

"You sound like you have an exciting job."

"Ha! My dear...it's not much of a job. But it keeps me busy."

The car arrived at the store. Sarah suddenly noticed she was late. Her uncle would be home. Her heart raced. He knew he would be even madder knowing she got a lift home from Riccardo of all people. Riccardo knew she was worried too. Her expression said it all.

"He doesn't know you came to the castle now does he?"

Sarah nodded, feeling choked up and nervous. Riccardo gave Sarah's hand a squeeze.

"I will come inside with you. I will take responsibility my dear."

They both got out of the car, Riccardo walking in first. Sarah hid behind him. There was her uncle, standing at the counter with his arms folded.

"I knew it! You went to that Bloody castle! I told you not to!" He ran over to Sarah, grabbing her roughly by the wrist and pulling her away from Riccardo.

"I'm sorry!" Sarah cried. Riccardo frowned at him. He knew what he had to do.

"It was my fault. Don't blame the girl."

Sarah's uncle gave Riccardo a harsh look.

"You stay away from my niece, you hear? You could be a bloody pervert for all I know! I bet you did kidnap that poor girl that was on the news!"

Riccardo was losing his patience. He had to tell Sarah the truth.

"Sarah…my dear. You are related to me. You are part of my family."

Sarah could not believe what she was hearing. It couldn't be true.

"Bullshit! Sarah would never be related to a freak like you!"

Riccardo's teeth were grinding together with rage. Anyone who bad mouthed him would be punished. He knew he would end up doing something he'd regret if Sarah's uncle did not shut up. His hand reached down to his pocket, there lay his gun. He grasped it firmly and slowly pulled it out.

"Don't make me get nasty now. Sarah is mine. She is part of me if you like it or not, sir..."

Sarah's uncle gasped, holding onto Sarah firmly. He suddenly lunged towards Riccardo, giving all his final strength to protect her. Riccardo let out a loud laugh at him, his attempt at protecting her was amusing.

"BANG!"

He fell to the floor, blood gushed from his head. Sarah screamed in horror. Her uncle was dead.

"How could you…? Riccardo! You killed him!" Sarah burst into tears, backing off towards the counter. Riccardo knew what he just did was not wise but the man was getting in the way of his dream. His Azoth. Riccardo slowly approached her, his gun still in his hand firmly.

"Come now. I do not wish to hurt you."

Sarah could not believe this was happening, she quickly made a dash for the stairs up to the rooms. Riccardo followed her, his footsteps heard thudding up the wooden stairs as Sarah shut her room door. She pushed her chair in front of the door, doing anything she could to stop him getting in. She heard his deep laugh outside of her door.

"I know you are in there, Sarah. Playing hard to get are we?"

Sarah stumbled onto the bed, there was nothing she could so. She was trapped. He would kill her and that would be the end. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched the chair being pushed out of the way by the door with a forceful push. Riccardo stepped in, shutting the door behind him. With surprise, he put down his gun. His hands rose up to his hood and pulled it down to reveal his full face.

"? Dad…?"

Riccardo laughed, approaching the quivering Sarah.

"So you have seen a picture of your father then?"

He climbed onto the bed, his body hovering over hers. His hand caressed up her side, pleasure and lust was powering up in him.

"mmmm, Sarah. You are mine now."

Sarah struggled as he pinned her hands down firmly on the bed.

"Please... tell me what is going on! Why do you look like my dad? Is this a dream?"

Riccardo smiled down at her. It was a warm smile. She could tell he did not wish her any harm.

"It's hard to believe…Me and your father. We were created. We are clones my dear Sarah. And I am complete now that I have found you..."

He lowered his face down, pressing his lips against hers. Sarah's eyes once again built up with tears. She could not believe what he had just told her. This couldn't be real. Sarah soon felt rather odd. Riccardo's laughter was all she could hear, his breathing grew heavy against her neck. Before she knew it, her eyes blurred and slowly shut.


	3. Chapter 3 My Azoth

Chapter 3 - My Azoth.

Sarah's eyes opened. With surprise she jumped up realizing she did not know where she was. She was in a bedroom with a warm burning fire. Sarah sat up on the bed. Her clothes had been changed. She suddenly felt physically sick, knowing someone had undressed her. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Daniella. Now she knew where she was. Belli Castle.

"Miss...My master wishes to see you. Please come with me."

Sarah had no choice and she did want to ask what the hell was happening. She was scared what was going to happen to her. Sarah followed Daniella nervously. Was this what that girl, Fiona went through Sarah thought? A faint noise could be heard. It was a piano. The music grew louder and clearer as they stopped at another door. Daniella stood again waiting for Sarah to enter.

Opening the door, beautiful music could be heard. Sarah ventured in. There was Riccardo. He was sitting at an old black piano, playing the most beautiful music Sarah had ever heard. Sarah stepped down the small stairs and walked up beside him. He noticed her instantly and stopped his playing.

"Ahhh Sarah! You've finally awakened. Welcome home my dear. Your true home."

The thought sickened her right now. The fact that she was standing next to a man who killed her uncle wasn't a nice experience. The idea that he looked like her father was even worse. Sarah didn't even know what he had done to her when she blacked out.

"Why am I here, Riccardo? And what did you do to me?"

Riccardo got up from the piano, standing in front of her. His arms pulled her close to his chest, wrapping them around her in a warm embrace.

"Ahhh my dear Sarah... You are here because it is your home. We are your family...and when you blacked out, I carried you outside and drove you here."

"Liar!"

Riccardo shook his head at her with disappointment.

"It is the truth. I do not wish to force myself upon you...not yet."

Sarah pulled away but his grasp was too strong. Riccardo smirked and firmly pressed Sarah against the wall. He could not help but touch her. His hand gently caressed her soft cheek as he gazed into her eyes. As much as she did not wish to, Sarah felt drawn to him like she did before. She found him handsome. Like her father was. She shook her head. She knew it was wrong to be drawn to Riccardo. But she could not help it. Maybe she would be happy here. It was her home. She knew it was. No way could he look like her father and not be related to her. But that didn't excuse the fact Riccardo killed her uncle. She shut her eyes tightly as he kissed her. His deep lustful moaning inside her mouth. He longed to have her. She knew that's what he wanted. But she did not know why. They were related after all.

"Why me? Couldn't you kidnap some pretty woman and not someone you are related too? I'm not special in any way."

Riccardo stole another kiss from her soft lips.

"Oh but you are. Very special. You are mine, Sarah and I will give you everything you need."

She could feel his breath grow heavier against her with sheer lust. Riccardo was tempted to take her now but he wanted it to be special like he planned with Fiona. He also wanted Sarah to want him. To love him. That was his greatest desire.

Sarah was drawn to him there was no doubt. But she did not love him. If that was to happen it would have to grow. Her body seemed to refuse to listen to her as her face drew near Riccardo's, their lips meeting once again.

Sarah could feel Riccardo smile as they kissed. He had her now. Sarah had no experience with men. This was completely new to her. She let out a gentle moan from the pleasure she felt from their kiss. Riccardo was delighted with her small moan. He was growing with arousal and knew he had to stop or he would fuck her. Sarah did not stop though; she continued to kiss him, growing passionate, and her hand running up his back firmly. She was attracted to him. He had such an attractive accent and his eyes were so haunting. Sarah even found his scars attractive. They made him look rough and his beard added even more attraction. She wanted him too but what he had done would not be forgiven. Riccardo grabbed hold of Sarah's leg, lifting it up against his side. He pushed his body closer to her, she could feel how aroused he was for her but she couldn't let this go on.

"Please stop...Riccardo..."

Riccardo gazed at her with a simple nod. He knew he must do as she wished as much as he wanted to fuck her senseless.

"Sorry my dear. This is not the time or place I understand...and you still hate for killing your uncle. It's understandable…"

Riccardo let go of her full of frustration, giving her one gentle kiss. Sarah stood there, not knowing what to do. She felt bad for stopping him but she knew he did not deserve it. Riccardo quietly walked out the room, frustration on his face. He wanted her so badly.

"Dinner shall be served at 6. Daniella shall come to get you."

He walked off, leaving Sarah alone in the room. She did not know her way around the castle so she decided to sit down at the piano. She had never played the piano. A keyboard a few times but nothing special. She began to play the keys, experimenting. This was her home now if she liked it or not. She had to get used to it. Yet she did not know of what she really held inside of her. Her azoth. Her essence of life. She would carry Riccardo's child. She would be his. Sarah didn't know what to think. All of what has happened in the last couple of days has been a shock to her. All she can do for now is hope for the best. She belongs here. This is her home. She was her fathers little princess and no doubt he would want her to be with her real family.


	4. Chapter 4 Innocent Freak

Chapter 4 – The Innocent Freak.

In the shadows of a darkened room, an old man sat on his wheelchair. Papers were scattered everywhere. His breathing was heavy and his body was weak. It was Lorenzo. The man who desired eternal life. Azoth. He was incredibly old now. His only last hope was azoth.

Footsteps were heard approaching his room as he sat lifeless in his chair, slurping and grunting from old age. The door opened revealing Daniella. Her emotionless expression greeted Lorenzo.

"Master…I have good news for you."

His eyes opened suddenly glaring back at her.

"What is it my dear? What is it?"

Daniella's frown soon grew into a smile. She approached her true master, kneeling down beside him. His hand gently stroked her hair, eager to what she had to say.

"Riccardo…he has found another azoth…Miss Sarah. Alonzo was her father…"

Lorenzo gave a laugh of delight. It was too good to be true.

"Ahahahaha! So that damn Alonzo of mine had a child too? I never knew…only that he left for that wench. Such wonderful news, Daniella!"

He stroked her hair once more, before she left. He would not let this azoth escape.

"Sarah eh? I'll need to get a good look at her…that stupid Riccardo thinks he can keep her. I made you, Riccardo! She is mine!"

He laughed insanely and began pulling himself along on his wheelchair.

With lack of talent, Sarah got up from the piano. With nothing else to do, she wandered out into the corridor. It was silent. She slowly walked down the hallway, admiring the old décor. Suddenly she heard loud footsteps. They sounded far too loud to be either Riccardo's or Daniella's. With curiosity. She followed the footsteps. She could hear loud chuckling and giggling. It sounded like a man. Sarah's head peered around the corner, there she seen him. He wasn't normal. He was deformed. Sarah wondered if he was even human, backing off frightened. It was too late. He noticed her.

"Eeeehehehee! Dolly!"

He began to run in Sarah's direction. Sarah with a panicked cry, ran back down the hallway. Her heart pounding, her breathing growing fast. What did he want? She did not wish to stay around to find out. Running down the corridor, she lunged for the door handle. It was locked.

"Shit! Now what?"

She was cornered. The deformed man approached her, his excited giggles grew louder. His hand reached out to her, touching her shoulder. Sarah shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to look.

"Eeeeheee! Dolly funny!"

He began to dance on the spot! Was he just playing with her?

"What do you want?"

He looked at her confused for a second but seemed to understand.

"DOLLY! DOLLY!"

he lunged for her, pushing her onto the floor. Sarah gave out a large scream. She could hear fast footsteps approaching them, the large deformed man reaching out for her.

"Debilitas! Don't you dare touch her!"

It was Riccardo, he ran over to her, protecting his precious azoth.

Debilitas ran in fear. He knew not to mess around with his master. Sarah let out a sigh of relief, her heart still pounding.

"What is he..?" Sarah replied, pulling herself up from the floor.

Riccardo was looking around, making sure Debilitas was gone. Before she could repeat her question, he pulled her close to him.

"I heard your scream. I came running as fast as I could..."

"Yes but who is he, Riccardo?"

Riccardo paused.

"My creation. Debilitas. He means no harm…but he can get carried away. Try your best to stay away from him. He will just get excited."

Sarah was frightened and confused. She did not want to be here anymore. It was a death trap. She knew if she tried though, Riccardo would stop her. Maybe he would even shoot her this time. She let out a sigh with nowhere else to go but in his arms. His arm wrapped around her, stroking down her long soft hair.

"Are you alright, my dear? Anything the matter?"

Sarah gazed up at him in silence. Suddenly her stomach began to rumble. She blushed with embarrassment. Riccardo chuckled in the deep sexy tone that Sarah admired. Realising she was falling for him again, she forcefully pushed away from him. Riccardo looked suprised at her action. Obviously she was not ready for him yet. A frown appeared on his face as he grabbed Sarah by the wrist roughly.

"Let us go eat, m'lady."

He dragged Sarah along the corridor. Sarah struggled in his grasp but he was too strong.

"I'm coming! Just let go already!"

Riccardo smiled. Her attitude towards him amused him. Yet he did not let go. He wanted to hold her. He did not wish to let go. Sarah sighed, giving up with her struggle and walked along with him to the dining room.


	5. Chapter 5 Night Visit

Chapter 5 - Night Visit.

Riccardo opened the door, still grasping onto Sarah. The dining table was fully set. Food was lay out on the table. All sorts of delicious food. Daniella stood at the side, waiting for them.

"Dinner is served..."

Daniella walked back into the kitchen, shutting the door behind her. Sarah guessed it would only be Riccardo and herself for dinner. She wished to have time on her own yet she wanted to learn more about what was going on.

Riccardo pulled out a seat for her.

"Ladies first." he smirked.

Sarah sat down in silence. She could feel Riccardo's eyes on her. He was watching her, admiring her. Slowly he walked to the seat beside her, sitting down and leaning forward to inspect the food that lay in front of them.

"Help yourself, my dear. You must be hungry, hmm?"

Riccardo took various helpings of the food onto his plate and began to eat vicously. Sarah picked up some of the chicken that lay out and nibbled on it slowly. She was starving. She felt like eating as much as she could but not in front of Riccardo. Putting the chicken down on her plate she began to speak.

"If you and my father are clones...then who created you? How is it even possible?"

Riccardo ripped at the chicken, placing it down and rubbing at his beard roughly.

"I do not think it is a good idea to talk about this, Sarah. The man who created your father and myself is someone you'd rather not know about..."

Sarah was getting irritated. There was so much she did not know and he knew it all.

"Riccardo, please. I have a right to know!"

Riccardo sighed, he knew he would have to tell her. Yet he was worried incase she went looking for Lorenzo. That was the last thing he wanted. He would only try to kill her for her azoth.

"His name was Lorenzo...although he has passed away. He also created Fiona's father...Ugo."

It was the girl from the news. He did know her after all.

"So...you did kidnap her then? This girl, Fiona?"

Riccardo nodded in silence. He did not wish to think about Fiona. It only angered him for not suceeding in his plan. Sarah tilted her head towards him, a concerned look on her face.

"Why...?"

He knew he could not tell her. It would only explain what he had planned to do to her. Riccardo began to eat again, staring down at the table in silence.

"I dont want to talk about it, Sarah. Please stop asking me. You will learn more in due time...now eat."

Sarah frowned. She was getting nowhere and decided to forget it for now. Slowly she began to eat again. They were both silent for a while. Sarah finished eating as Riccardo was deep in thought. He lay back on the seat, his arms folded. He began to look at Sarah again. Her skin looked so soft and pale. He longed to touch it. She was wearing a short skirt and shirt that he had found for her to wear. He could see more of her bare flesh. Her thighs were showing from under the table. She was beautiful. He leaned in towards Sarah, slowly his hand ran along her leg underneath the table, feeling her skin and her thighs quiver at his touch. Sarah grasped the sides of her chair, suprised by his sudden move.

"Riccardo...what do you want with me?"

He pulled himself in further, running his nose along her neck and smelling her sweet scent. He gently placed loving kisses against her soft neck, pulling her hair over her shoulders.

"I want you, Sarah. I want you to be mine."

Sarah lowered her eyes, tingles ran down her spine from his kissing. A feeling she had not felt before. She let out a pleasuring sigh. As much as she did not want to admit it, it felt so good.

"We are related and you look like my..."

"Your father?" he replied, his hand ran higher up her thighs.

Sarah nodded, feeling rather flustered. Her thighs were quivering uncontrolably and her breathing heavy.

"I am not your father though, my dear. Be mine...Do not refuse me. I will not allow it."

His lips traced along hers, kissing her like he had done before.

"Master Riccardo...Miss Sarah...?"

Daniella was standing oustide the kitchen. Her face was emotionless but her voice seemed full of suprise. Riccardo let go of Sarah, angrily.

"Daniella! Can't you see we want some time alone? You stupid wench!"

Sarah stood up, nervously. She felt extremely awkward.

"Umm..Thank you, Daniella for the lovely meal. Daniella, Riccardo...I shall go to bed now."

Riccardo gazed up at her, frowning. He knew yet again he would have to wait to get Sarah on his own.

"Yes, miss. I shall show you up to your room."

Sarah followed Daniella out, peering back at Riccardo who sat there with his arms folded.

"I will have you yet, azoth..." he muttered to himself.

Sarah stayed close to Daniella. She was afraid incase Debilitas came back. She held onto Daniella's arm not caring about her reaction. There was no reaction. Only a small reply.  
"Are you alright, miss?"

"Yes...thank you."

Daniella gave one of her cold smiles. Her eyes gazed down at the young azoth. How she longed to have azoth of her own. But she promised her master she would not harm her. Yet she longed to know how it would feel. Daniella suddenly stopped, Sarah looked up with suprise.

"Whats wrong?" she asked in a worried state.

To Sarah's suprise, Daniella reach down to her and kissed her gently on the lips. Sarah's eyes widened with shock as Daniella pressed her up against the wall. Her hand traced down over Sarah's breasts and down to her stomach. They lay there for a few seconds, caressing as they slowly moved further down. With a sudden grasp, Daniella's hand ran up underneath Sarah's skirt.

"Daniella...what the hell are you doing?"

Daniella let out a small laugh under her breath as a large smile grew on her face. Her finger traced underneath the cotton underwear, Sarah wore. Sarah tossed her head from side to side, a slight moan was let out from her mouth unexpectadly as she felt Daniella's finger inside of her.

"I just want to experience azoth for myself...Do not worry, miss."

She took her hand out. Her finger was moist as she began to lick at it hungrily. She let out an insane laugh, moaning. Sarah watched in complete horror. She did not know how to take this.

"So that is what azoth tastes like..." she laughed.

Daniella took Sarah's hand firmly and began to walk down the hallway again. Sarah followed in complete shock. She felt filthy. They came to Sarah's room.

"Sleep well, miss. I shall wake you once breakfast is ready."

Daniella left as Sarah hurried into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"What do these people want? They seem sex craved or something!"

Sarah tried her best to laugh it off. She was scared yet what Daniella did felt great. Sitting down on the bed, she ran her hand down underneath her skirt. She was wet. Curiousity grew as she ran her finger along and licking the fluid from her finger. It tasted nice. Sarah felt she was going insane. This castle was making her wish to explore herself sexually. She had never wished to before. But now she was wanting to be touched. Caressed. Fucked.

Sarah lay down on the bed. She tried her best not to think about it anymore. Slowly she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

It wasnt that long till Sarah was wakened by a noise. She sat up in the darkness. Heavy breathing and grunting could be heard. It sounded as if someone was ill in some way. Sarah grasped one of the pillows, her legs tucked up onto the bed. The noise was coming from the floor.

"Who's there?" she cried.

The breathing grew closer. Whatever it was, it was right next to the bed. Suddenly Sarah felt something reach for her foot. It was a hand.

"AZOTH!" the creature cried.

Sarah screamed, crawling along the bed, she stumbled towards the door. Switching on the light she seen an old frail man on the floor. He began crawling towards her.

"Ah dear azoth..how beautiful you are. So different from Fiona...Come to me! You are mine!"

The old man crawled faster, Sarah screamed in horror, pushing the door open and running out into the hallway. The old man crawled after her. Sarah ran as fast as she could. Her voice ran down the hallways, screaming for help. No one seemed to appear. She was slowly running out of breath. Her pace slowed down, the old man catching up with her.

"Sarah! Dont go! I need you!" he cried. He desperately lunged at her, pushing her to the ground.

Sarah cowered into a small room. A large broke chandilear lay there. The room was old that was for sure. Sarah grasped the wall. Tears ran down her eyes. She wished for Riccardo to come save her. Thats all she longed for now.

"Riccardo! Please help me!"

The old man entered the room. Shuffling along the stone floor towards her.

"Azoth!"

He grabbed her and pinned her to the floor. His frail body only having enough strength to hold her down. He began to sound like he was choking, gazing down at her. His mouth approached her. She shifted her face to the side. She did not want this old man anywhere near her. She knew he would kill her. Drool from his mouth seemed to trickle down her cheek.

"Please...stop! What do you want?"

The old man laughed insanely.

"I want your azoth! It belongs to me, my dear! All mine!"

He laughed once more before suddenly a loud gunshot was heard as the old man fell on top of Sarah. His head was gushing blood, Sarah pushed him off with a scream, blood trickled over her face. Sitting up she seen Riccardo. A gun in his hand. Sarah ran to him in relief, her arms holding onto him firmly.

"That, my dear...is Lorenzo."

Sarah was confused. The blood on her face mixed with tears.

"You said he was dead..."

Riccardo, wiped at her tears with his hands. The blood and tears ran down is cold leathery skin.

"I wanted to protect you. I did not want you to go looking for him. He would only kill you...and that, I cannot allow."

For the first time, Sarah felt safe. She did not wish to let go of Riccardo. Finally, she was his for the taking.


	6. Chapter 6 Miss Belli

Chapter 6 - Miss Belli.

Light poured in through the windows, Sarah slowly opening her tired eyes. She was back in her room on her own, not remembering how she got there. Sarah sat up on the bed, rubbing at her eyes. She noticed a box neaty gift wrapped on the table beside her. Slowly she took the large box in her hands. There was a small note written in rather neat handwriting.

"For my beautiful Miss Belli."

Sarah tilted her head in curiousity as she unwrapped the paper from the box, slowly peering inside. Inside was a beautiful red fabric. Sarah reached in and took it out. Holding it out in awe, she realised it was a beautiful ruby dress. Made from real silk and decorated with rubies. The dress was long and seemed rather old fashion. Yet it was beautiful. Sarah gasped, running her hands down the soft silk.

"For me...? Its so pretty."

Sarah could not resist. Slowly she undressed and climbed into the beautiful dress. It was a perfect fit. It showed off her curvacious figure well although she was not used to wearing no bra. She admired herself in a small mirror on the wall. She felt like a princess. Was she meant to feel this way?

Sarah took a small brush from the chest of drawers beside her bed. She slowly gazed into the mirror, brushing her long strands of hair. She felt beautiful. Never had she felt this way. Always she was made to feel plain and average. Now it was her time to shine. A large smile grew on her face before peering back down into the box. There was small ruby heels to match. Putting them on, she walked out into the corridor. She did not know who had left the gift for her but she had a feeling that it was Riccardo. Walking down the dark hallway, her heels left a loud echoing sound. She walked down the stairs, hoping someone would be around. Peering into the dining room, she seen Daniella who was cleaning at the table. Sarah strolled in cautioustly. She did not trust Daniella. Especially after what she had done last night, as much as Sarah secretly enjoyed it.

Daniella's eyes glanced to her left, seeing her.

"Good morning, Miss. You look very beautiful today..."

Sarah could not help but smile. She was eager to learn more about Daniella. She was such a mysterious woman. So beautiful yet so cold. Knowing what she had been through so far, nothing would suprise her. She remembered the old man that chased her last night. A horrified shiver ran down her spine as she wrapped her arms around herself in a protective way.

"Thank you, Daniella...Although I could never be as beautiful as you."

Daniella paused from her work and faced Sarah. Her cold expression was frightening. She slowly walked towards her and stopped close to her face. A large smile grew on her perfect face. Such an alluring smile.

"Thank you, Miss..."

Daniella leaned in, her lips pressed firmly against Sarah's. Slowly she walked back to the table and resumed her cleaning. Sarah stood in shock, yet again. Her fingertips ran along her kissed lips. She slowly approached Daniella, standing beside her. She was curious about the dress. She was also curious about the kiss...and many other things.

"Um...Do you know who left this dress for me, Daniella?"

She slowly watched Daniella. Her hand cleaned in a repeating circular motion, only cleaning the one spot. She was indeed and odd woman.

"Master Riccardo...he wishes to see you, Miss. He is in the restroom."

Sarah knew the restroom by now. Riccardo had showed her, yet she had not been for a proper clean since she arrived here. Sarah thanked Daniella, leaving her to do her cleaning and wandered through the kitchen and out the other side. Sarah stepped down the small steps noticing that the restroom door was wide open. Cautiously, she entered.

"Riccardo? Are you there?"

A slam could be heard and footsteps. Out of nowhere, Riccardo appeared from one of the toilets from the back. It was the one that was always shut. Sarah wondered what he was up to but knew it wasnt for her to know.

Riccardo paused in front of her, his mouth opened slightly, staring at the dress she wore.

"Beautiful...Just beautiful, my dear. I knew it would look perfect on you."

Sarah played with her hands nervously. She felt rather shy with compliments especially from men. Her eyes gazed down at her hands as he approached her. He slowly reached out with his hand, tilting her head up towards him with his fingertips.

"Do I not get a thank you?"

A smirk appeared on his face, leaning in towards her lips and leaving a gentle kiss. His smile grew wider as he savoured the kiss.

"Thank you, Riccardo..Its beautiful."

Again he smiled. His eyes lowered down onto her chest, admiring her beautiful breasts. Now he could see the proper shape of them. They were large, rather like Fiona's. He did not understand why Fiona has such large breasts for her weight. He did not really care. It was something he admired. Sarah's breasts fit well with her curvacious body. Before he could realise, his hand ran down the front of her chest. Her bare neckline felt so smooth and the shape of her breasts against his hand was enough for him to sigh in complete bliss. Sarah began to nervously react to his touch like before. Her eyes shut tight, a part of her wanting him to take her here and now. Another part knowing it was wrong.

Riccardo's hand traced up her neckline and up past her chin. He slowly stroked her soft flustered cheeks, admiring her. How he longed for the right moment. He did not wish to make love to her here. Not now. He had a special place in mind for their special moment.

"I must leave the castle for a while, Sarah. I shall be back in the evening. Please...return to your room."

Sarah sighed. She wasnt used to living somewhere with lack of technology. She would watch tv or play videogames to pass the time. She knew she would never find such things in an old castle like this.

"And do what exactly?" her tone was rather angry. Riccardo smirked and traced his fingertip over her lips. He knew she was right. There was not much to do here. They did have a tv but it didnt work. All they had was music and books. They had much more in the castle but that was not for Sarah to find out. The useless mumbling homunculus. If Sarah was to find out about them, she would surely try to escape. It was already bad enough she had been chased by Lorenzo. Although Riccardo did not know about what Daniella had been doing.

"There is books to read upstairs..and music. Or why not take a bath? I'm sure you will find something to do, my dear."

He reached down and kissed her farewell and swiftly left. Sarah was left standing on her own. Realising she was in the restroom already, she shut the door and began to undress.

The cold air touched her soft skin, her body shivering slightly. She placed her dress and shoes beside the bath and began to run the water. Steam rose from the water as she waited, her arms stroked along her naked body. As she stood there, the door was suddenly pushed open and in appeared Riccardo. He ran over to the back of the bathroom, not realising Sarah and grabbing his keys he had left. Walking back up to the main part of the bathroom, there he saw Sarah standing there in complete horror. His eyes widened seeing her quivering naked body. She did her best to cover up what she could. He could not help but give a satisfied smile, a deep chuckle in his throat.

"I do apologise, Miss..."

His eyes slowly gazed her over once more before leaving. The door shut firmly and Sarah let out a sigh of relief, slumping onto the floor.

Riccardo walked down the hallway, taking his coat and his hat. It was the same outfit he wore to kidnap Fiona. Yet he could not think of Fiona. His mind was on Sarah. What he had just seen had pleased him even more. Sitting in his car, he sat silently daydreaming to himself. The image of the cowering naked Sarah he had just seen. His eyes shut with pleasure, his hand slowly caressed underneath his tattered pants. He could not help but touch himself. The urge was so much. He had so much tension in him and he wanted to get rid of it. Shaking his head, he took out his hand. He knew he wanted to save it all for Sarah. He wanted to show her how much he cared. Then she would be his. Thats all that he wanted. Then his plan could take place.

"mmmm...Sarah. Such a beautiful azoth you are."

He sighed, starting up his car and drove off down the silent road.


	7. Chapter 7 Unexpectations

Chapter 7 - Unexpected Guest.

The water was so warm as Sarah stepped into the bath. Sitting down in the bath, she shut over the curtain. Her personal space had already been taken from her. She did not want it to happen to her again. Yet it would.

Taking the soup, she rubbed her arms in a forceful manner. She wanted to be clean. She felt so dirty. She felt so uncomfortable on her own in this castle. She knew strange people wandered these hallways and Riccardo wasnt here. He was the only one she felt safe around. Even then she did not trust him. Why did he want her so badly? Technically to her, he was like her uncle. She just couldnt understand. Deep in thought she did not realise the door click open. Light footsteps approached behind the curtain. Sarah paused in fear, tucking her legs up and holding onto them. Light breathing could be heard against the curtain and there stood a tall shadow.

"Miss..."

Sarah knew that voice. It was Daniella. Before she could reply, Daniella forcefully pulled back the shower curtain. Her eyes were staring right down on her. Sarah screamed, holding tightly onto her body. Daniella's expressionless smile appeared as she bent down beside the bath.

"Would you like me to do that for you, Miss...?"

Daniella pointed at the soap, taking it from Sarah's hands. She began to run the soap along Sarah's back with long stroaks. Sarah did not want to look. She was terrified yet she knew Daniella would not stop.

"Why are you doing this...?"

Daniella continued to run the soap against her body, this time working under her arms.

"I have been told to look after you...to make you feel comfortable..."

Sarah opened her eyes. Daniella was admiring her naked wet body, lust in her eyes.

"Where I come from, to make people feel comfortable, we do not wash them!"

Daniella gazed at Sarah in a confused manner. Sarah knew she did not understand and had no choice but to let her continue. She let go of her body, giving up on her dignity. Riccardo had seen her naked, so has Daniella. Sarah seen Daniella's eyes light up with pleasure. Her eyes wandered down to admire Sarah's breasts. The soap ran down them, Daniella rubbing it around them in a circular motion. Before she could stop herself, her tongue traced along Sarah's neck. She did not know why she felt so drawn to the azoth. She was different from Fiona in many ways and she liked her. She felt she wanted to please this young woman as much as she could not even feel pleasure herself. Sarah interested her so much, she could not help what she was doing. Sarah let out a quivering sigh, a tear ran down her cheek. Daniella wiped away the tear, her head tilted to the side in confusing. She thought she was doing the right thing. She could not understand why the azoth cried.

Forcefullu, Daniella leaned in towards her and began to kiss her. Sarah tried her best to push away, yet Daniella had a firm grip and pinned her hands to the wall. Daniella's beautiful hair traced over Sarah's wet skin.

"Essence...essence...of life..of woman...!"

Daniella began to laugh in a way Sarah had never heard anyone laugh before. It was twisted. It was full of insanity. Daniella stood up, her head began to shake furiously. Sarah cowered against the wall of the bath, terrified. Daniella calmed down after a short time, staring back down at Sarah and approaching her yet again.

"Let me please you, Miss...Such a special creature you are..."

Sarah wasted no time as she quickly climbed out of the bath, stumbling past Daniella for the door. She slipped on the tiled floor, falling to the ground. Daniella approached the quivering woman. Leaning down beside her, she slowly caressed up the side of her thigh, tracing it over her bottom.

"Daniella...please! I just want to go to my room...!"

Daniella pinned Sarah onto her back, her lips tracing down her soft skin and along her breasts. Her nipples were erect from the cold and Daniella could not hep herself as her tongue ran along them.

"Master Riccardo is such a lucky man..."

Daniella's hand slowly ran down her stomach and down further, tracing her fingertips between her legs. Sarah let out a loud cry. Tears filled her face in terror, yet at the same time, she longed to be touched. Like before, Daniella entered her finger inside of Sarah, slowly sliding in a slow motion. Her tounge still playfully touched her nipples. For the first time, Daniella felt her life had meaning. Seeing this young beautiful azoth like this was a wonderful sight. She knew she wanted to do this. Before it was too late. Before Riccardo used her for his own needs. Daniella's palm forcefully pushed up against her, her finger sliding deeper inside of Sarah. Daniella watched Sarah's reaction, a wild moan burst from her lips. Her head tossed from side to side as her hair lay flowing over the floor. Sarah had never felt such pleasure before. Her hips in an upwards motion with Daniella's hand. Before she could beg her to stop, Sarah quickly climaxed. Her back arched upwards, her toes curled and with one last wild scream of passion she relaxed, her tired naked body too weak from the pleasure she had just experienced. Daniella smiled, licking her finger clean. Tasting her again was so good. She licked her lips with a small chuckle. Wiping her hand on her apron, she helped Sarah up from the floor.

"I shall go prepare dinner now, Miss..."

Sarah could not believe what had happened. Yet she felt so relaxed, so satisfied. Her first sexual experience, filled her with delight. She knew it was wrong, but she felt she belonged here. It was as if living here was beginning to open up to who she really was. Yet she had been forced apon and she wrapped her arms around herself tightly as Daniella shut the door behind her. Sarah did not know if she should stay or try to escape. Her mixed feelings upset her as she sat down back into the bath, tears running down her cheeks.

Riccardo opened the store door. He opened one of the store cupboard and there lay Sarah's uncle. He did not care about him at the time of Sarah's kidnap. He just decided to hide him and take care of it later. He had to get rid of the body now before someone found out. But first, he decided to take advantage of the free supplies.

Taking a large bag, he began to put food and supplies into it. He thought Sarah could do with some food she was more used to. Curiously, he walked upstairs looking around. A small tv sat there and console and a sofa. Not much else seemed interested.

"So thats what kids play these days...hmm."

Quickly he placed the console and some games into the bag. He knew Sarah would appreciate it. Then he began to look through Sarah's room. He began to put her belongings into the bag also as he opened the drawer. There he saw the photo of her parents. A small hmmph noise came out of his mouth with interest. He put it in his pocket and left.

Riccardo put the large bag in the back seat of his car before returning to the body. He dragged it out onto the carpark. He had to be quick as he knew at some point a car could drive by. Opening the boot, he pushed him in.

"Hmm. I have her now. She is mine! What a pathetic uncle you were..." he laughed loudly. Now he was the only closest person in Sarah's life and it would stay that way. He did the same for Fiona but she did not appreciate it. Killing Ugo and Ayla was something he had always longed to do. It was just a pity that Fiona had to refuse him when he had her where he wanted her. He remembered gazing down at Fiona when she first entered the music room. The excitement he got knowing he could finally show her what he had made for her. The sculpture. But she did not care. She only wished to escape. How it angrered him.

Sitting back in his car, he drove off back to Belli Castle. He really hoped Sarah would be glad to see him. He could not believe how beautiful she looked.She certainly gave Fiona competition. He enjoyed Sarah's company. She was much more relaxed around him than Fiona was. She also seemed to have a fun side to her that he enjoyed. Yet he knew one day he would go looking for Fiona and punish her for what she had put him through. No one would escape from him. No one.


	8. Chapter 8 The Perfect Moment

Chapter 8 - The Perfect Moment.

Sarah wandered around in her room, admiring the paintings and the various ornaments. She came to a large old fashioned record player. She remembered her mother had one just like this. She said it was her fathers and she wished to keep it. Sarah dragged along the pin, setting it on the record as music began to play. A piano played, while the old record player crackled with old age. Sarah began to hum the music to herself before feeling herself begin to move. She began to dance around on the floor, twirling in her long ruby dress. She could not help but smile and laugh to herself. A creak was heard at the door, but Sarah did not pay attention. She was in her own little dream, dancing to the soothing music.

Large footsteps stepped into the door. It was Debilitas. He stood gazing at her dancing, letting out a small snigger. Sarah paused and opened her eyes. There she saw him. She stood there in fear, her heart racing. Debilitas didnt move.

"Dancing!" he cried.

Sarah was suprised by him. For some reason she began to speak.

"Um...Do you like dancing?"

Debilitas nodded quickly in an excited manner. His deep breathing and laughing grew louder as he began to lift his feet on the spot. He was dancing. Sarah could not help but smile. She could see he did not wish her harm, yet she didnt know for sure. She approached him slowly as he watched her.

"I like dancing too...would you like to dance with me?"

Sarah could not believe what was coming from her own lips. She knew she could be attacked by him if he decided to. She stood in front of him, her hand slowly placed on his.

He gazed down at her hand confused before realising what she said. He nodded again with a grunt. Sarah gave him a warm smile. She was cautious yet did not feel threatened by Debilitas anymore. Sarah took his other hand and they began to dance. Debilitas let out a excited laugh. He had never had this experience before. Fiona just ran from him although she did have a good reason. He didnt mean to harm her but he did not know his own strength. Sarah took small steps as Debilitas followed her slowly, his face full of frustration as he tried his best to keep up.

"Can I call you Debi?"

Debiltas gave one of his suprised looks. His large dark eyes peered down at her, his head nodding furiously as he laughed. Sarah gave his hand a gentle pat before they continued dancing. Suddenly the door opened yet again.

"Debilitas?"

Riccardo gazed in horror at the sigh before him. He frowned and marched over to them.

"Exire Debilitas! Now!"

Debilitas wasted no time with as he left the room with a sad whine. Sarah watched him leave looking concenrned before looking back at Riccardo. He looked furious.

"What were you doing? He could have hurt you!"

Sarah looked down. She knew he was right.

"I'm sorry...he didnt harm me. We were just dancing!"

Riccardo growled deeply in his throat, his arms folded. His eyes furiously gazed down at Sarah.

"Do not leave this room."

Riccardo walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Sarah sighed, slumping down on her bed. She was scared. She had never seen Riccardo angry like that before. She had seen him kill her uncle but he seemed rather calm then. The tone in his voice was full of anger. She knew he did not approve of what she did at all.

Debilitas sat in the garden. In his hand was a small flower as he roughly pulled off the petals. He giggled and threw the stem of the flower onto the stairs. Riccardo walked down the garden steps, standing by his side.

"Come Debilitas. I have work for you to do."

Debilitas pulled himself up and followed his master. They walked to where the car sat. Riccardo opened the boot of the car, peering down at the dead body. Debilitas peered in also, a confused look on his deformed face.

"Take this body to the furnace. He will burn like the old man..."

Debilitas pulled the body out and flung it over his shoulder. Riccardo leaned against the car, watching him walk off.

"One more thing..."

Debilitas turned to gaze back at his master.

"Do not go near Sarah again...or else you will be joining them. Understood?"

Debilitas nodded and went off back down the garden path. Riccardo shut the boot of the car and followed. He began to think to himself. About the future. About Sarah. She would be the mother of his child. Yet he was not finished with Fiona either...He would not let her escape him forever.

"Tonight, Sarah...You will finally be mine."

Normally he would check if Sarah was ovulating like he planned to do with Fiona but he was so desperate to have her that he didnt care. He had all the time he wished to get Sarah pregnant. He wanted to enjoy himself for a change. Once she was pregnant then he would go after Fiona. He would have her child too. The more children he could have, the better. Riccardo let out a deep chuckle as he entered the castle, shutting the door behind him.

Dinner was served and Sarah sat on her own, Daniella by her side. Sarah was cautious for obvious reasons of Daniella. It wasnt long ago that she had forced herself apon her. She thought if she should tell Riccardo. He would no doubt be furious and it was not that she did not enjoy it. She secretly found the whole experience wonderful. Sarah sipped her soup quietly. Daniella gazed down at her from the side of her. Daniella had not forgotten what she had done to Sarah either.

"Is the soup alright, Miss...?"

Sarah nodded. She didnt take her eyes off the soup. She was scared to look into Daniella's eyes again. As much as she was incredibaly beautiful, Daniella's eyes were frightening.

"Master Riccardo has told me to inform you that you shall spend the evening with him. You will find him in your room once you are finished, Miss..."

Sarah pushed the soup away from her and stood up. Daniella knew what Riccardo was going to do. Her new mistress would become a mother in the near future.

"Thank you for the meal, Daniella."

Sarah gave her a slight smile and left. Daniella picked up the plates and left for the kitchen to do her usual chores. Sarah walked up the staircase. Butterflies grew in her stomach. She felt nervous wondering why Riccardo wished to spend time with her. She knew how he was around her. He wanted her and she did not know how to react. Sarah slowly turned the door knob and entered her room. Music played and candles lit up the darkened room. The fire was burning and Riccardo was sat down at the table.

"Ahhh. There you are, my dear. Come and sit down."

To Sarah's suprise, Riccardo was not wearing his usual tattered gown. He was wearing a smart dark suit holding a wine glass in his hand. He gave her one of his charming smiles as she walked over beside him. Sarah sat down. She could not help but find him attractive. He looked so handsome up close beside her.

"Would you care for a drink, Sarah?"

He poured her a glass and offered it to her. Sarah grasped the wine glass and took a small sip. Riccardo leaned back on the sofa, his arms resting above him.

"Ahhh...its nice to relax for a while...especially with you, my dear..."

Sarah smiled although she was terrified about what this night had in store for her. Wine, music, candles...they were all obvious signs of romance. Would this be the night she finally would lose her virginty? To a man who looked like her father...a relative. Sarah blanked out her thoughts, taking another sip of the wine.

"I brought some things for you."

Riccardo leaned over the sofa, pulling up various items. Sarah gazed noticing her console she had at her uncles.

"You'll have to get this to work yourself...I do not know much about kids these days..." he smirked.

Sarah smiled again. She was grateful that he was trying hard to keep her amused.

"Thank you, Riccardo!"

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek. His cold leathery skin tingled on her lips. Riccardo smiled, putting the console down and taking out a picture from his pocket. Sarah noticed it right away. It was the photo of her parents.

"This...is also for you. I knew you would miss having it."

Sarah took the picture in her hand, gazing down at it. Tears began to build up in her eyes as she held the photo tightly to her chest. It was all she had left of her parents. Riccardo leaned in towards her, noticing her tears. He took the photo from her and placed it down on the table. His arm wrapped around her, comforting his precious Sarah. His dear azoth. The future mother of his child. Riccardo did not know what love was. He had never experienced it. Yet he felt a warmth around Sarah. The same feeling he felt when he first seen Fiona. Such beautiful women they were.

"Tonight we shall put the past behind us and look towards...the future..."

He breathed in deeply, his nose taking in the smell of her hair. She felt beautiful. His nose began to trace through her hair and against her neck. Sarah let out a relaxed sigh, her body shaking from nerves. She knew what he wanted. And no doubt he would get what he wanted. His hand began to slowly run up her dress, firmly squeezing her thigh. He moaned deeply against her ear, biting it playfully. Sarah let out a small gasp. Her body began to tingle with excitement as his lips traced down the side of her neck, his tongue beginning to explore. Riccardo let out a deep chuckle. It was full of lust. He had her now. Leaning in further, Riccardo pressed down on her body. Sarah fell back against the sofa, Riccardo climbing further on top. He began to kiss her tenderly, building up to a wild passionate kiss. He moaned wildly into her mouth, his tongue entwining with hers. Sarah could not hold back, her hands began to run softly down his back. Riccardo smiled as they kissed, knowing she was willing. What he had wished for was coming true. Nothing would take this moment away from him.

Riccardo stood up, helping Sarah up. He held her close to him, still kissing her passionately. His hands reached behind her dress, undoing the lace that held her beautiful dress together. His lips moved back down to her neck, kissing and licking at her soft skin. Sarah's dress fell to the floor. She shyly pushed away, hiding herself. Riccardo smiled, unbuttoning his suit jacket.

"How beautiful you are, Sarah...I want you. Now!"

His voice was demmanding as he dropped his suit jacket onto the floor. He began to unbutton his shirt, approaching her. Sarah pressed against the wall. She was terribly frightened. Her small cotton panties she wore would have to come off. Riccardo gazed down at them. His hand roughly squeezed between her thighs. He smiled devilishly feeling that she was wet.

"We dont need these now do we?" he smirked.

With forced he ripped and tore at them. Sarah covered her eyes, hiding her face into the wall. Riccardo laughed excitedly, seeing her full naked. He began to undo his pants, leaving his shirt half open. His pants fell to the floor. He was full aroused for her and now she would get it. Riccardo forefully pinned her firmly against the wall. Her skin touching him was so thrilling for him. Pleasure rushed through his body, ready to take her. Sarah opened her eyes, seeing him smiling at her. He began to kiss her once more, rubbing his body against her. Sarah let out a weak cry, pushing him away from her.

"I cant...I cant do this!"

Riccardo frowned. His patience was wearing thin. He needed this now.

"Of course you can. Come now, my dear. Let me feel inside of you..."

Sarah stepped back against the steps as Riccardo approached her once again. He suddenly made a dash for her, pushing her onto the floor. Sarah began to squirm and scream while Riccardo laughed in sheer pleasure. It excited him seeing her struggling. Riccardo forcefully picked her up from the floor and threw her onto the bed. Sarah made a lunge for the door, but Riccardo grabbed her from behind. He breathed against her nick, licking teasingly as his hands began to roughly fondle her large breasts.

"mmmm...Sarah..."

Sarah's eyes shut tight. She knew she would not get away. A small tear rolled down her cheek as Riccardo gently wiped it away.

"There there...no need to cry, my dear. Deep down, you want this as much as I do!" another deep chuckle came from Riccardo as he forced her down firmly on her back. He climbed on top of her, spreading her legs with force as Sarah gazed up terrified. Riccardo laughed again, his head slowly lowered, smelling between her legs. The smell of her excited him to the limit. Before Sarah could begin to struggle again, Riccardo forced himself on her and slowly entered her.

"Riccardo..."

Riccardo let out a loud reliefed sigh as he entered her. How tight she was. He knew he would enjoy this. Sarah shut her eyes as her body moved with his in a slow pace. She did not wish to moan but as she opened her eyes again and seeing him over her, she was slowly beginning to enjoy it. Riccardo began kissing and squeezing her bouncing breasts, his tongue trailing along the nipple as the vibration of his moans tickled her. Sarah grasped the bedsheets, her breathing was heavy now and she could not help but let out a moan of sheer pleasure. Riccardo began to speed up his pace, hitting up inside of her knowing he was going to plant his seed into her womb. He couldnt believe this moment had come. He knew he would do this many times with her and also Fiona when he caught her again. He could feel Sarah tensing up around him, her body rocking with him as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"oh yes..! Riccardo...!"

Riccardo smiled, leaning down passionately kissing her again. He was about to shoot up into her womb. He gave it all he got, thrusting into her roughly. He let out a cry as he have one last push.

"fuck yes!"

Sarah caught the exhausted Riccardo, holding him in her arms. He moaned deeply before letting out his sadistic laugh.

"Ahhh Sarah...my beautiful azoth...now you are truely mine...all mine"


	9. Chapter 9 A Girl And Her Dog

Chapter 9 – A Girl and Her Dog.

"Go fetch, Hewie!"

Fiona smiled, watching Hewie chase after the ball. It was a cold day out in the park, Fiona wrapped her scarf around her neck firmly. Hewie happily retuned to her with the ball. Kneeling down, she stroked Hewie.

"Good boy! Now lets go home!"

Fiona had tried her best to forget the ordeal she had been through. It had been almost a year now since it happened. She found it extremely hard to come around over the loss of her parents and the frightening images she had seen in Belli Castle but Hewie helped her pull through. He was all she had and she seen him as her guardian. He was like an angel sent to rescue her from the insanity that was Belli Castle.

Fiona was living in a small flat for now and still continuing University. She found it the best way to forget the past and look on to the future. Fiona opened her door, fitting her keys into her coat pocket. Hewie followed in. Taking off her coat, she fell onto the sofa. Hewie ran to his bowl which was filled of water. He was tired like most dogs were after a long walk. Fiona watched him and smiled. Feeling exhausted she felt a good shower would do her good.

Fiona walked into the bathroom, not caring to shut the door behind her. It was her home after all and she was not expecting anyone but Hewie to walk in. How wrong was Fiona…

Hewie raised his head from his bowl, pausing. He could hear a creak at the door. Growling, he cautiously walked through to see who it was. To his surprise it was a man he remembered from Belli Castle. The man who hit him. Called him a mutt. The man who wore a hood to hide his face. Hewie could tell this man had bad intentions just from his bad smell. It was Riccardo. The man wore a hat covering his face and a coat with the collar tightly tucked upwards. Hewie continued growling at Riccardo as he noticed him.

"Ahhh…I see you decided to keep you did she?"

He laughed. Slowly he took a loose rope from his coat pocket approaching Hewie. Hewie growled again, backing off. Riccardo suddenly leaped at the dog, grabbing him as Hewie yelped. Tying the rope round he tied Hewie to the door.

"Stay there you stupid mutt. Don't worry. Your coming too…"

Riccardo could hear the shower running. It wasn't long before he followed the noise and entered the bathroom quietly. Taking his gun from his coat pocket, he pulled back the curtain to see that beautiful body he has missed so much. Fiona turned around with a fright.

"You…! It can't be!"

Fiona made a sprint from the shower, slipping on the water and falling on the floor. Riccardo stepped over her, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up.

"Did you miss me, Fiona? You didn't really think I would have forgotten about you?"

He carried Fiona into her small bedroom, forcefully dropping her down on her bed. Taking his hat off, he smiled at her. Fiona's eyes widened in surprise.

"Daddy?"

Riccardo chuckled to himself, still gazing at her wet naked body. She was even more beautiful than he had remembered.

"Yes. just like your father, Ugo. We are clones, Fiona!"

Fiona shook her head refusing to believe him.

"Your azoth belongs to us…"

Riccardo leaned forward, stroking Fiona's cheek softly and stealing a kiss. She pushed him away, squirming on the bed to get away from him.

"I don't even know what azoth is!"

Riccardo grabbed her by the ankles, dragging her back along the bed. He could hear Hewie barking madly knowing he was harming his precious owner.

"Azoth my dear, is the essence of life…your life-force is pure…You will give birth to me all over again…"

Fiona began to feel faint, a screeching sound ran through her ears as her eyes slowly began to shut. All she could hear was Riccardo's sadistic laugh as she fell unconscious.

Riccardo pulled at the sheet from her bed, taking her and wrapping it around her body. His hand stroked along her breasts and down along her flat stomach. He knew he would make her stomach larger. She would be pregnant just like Sarah was. Taking his hat, he put it back on before lifting Fiona over his shoulder. Returning to where Hewie was, he untied the rope, dragging poor Hewie along with them. He pushed back, struggling in his grasp.

"You stupid mutt…"

He fiercely pulled Hewie along with all his strength, Hewie whined in pain as the tight rope around his neck pulled tighter. Riccardo knew Fiona would never want him if he didn't take Hewie with him. Riccardo shut the door behind him and softly placed the unconscious Fiona in the back seat of his car. Although Hewie on the other hand, he opened the boot of the car and lifted him in. He knew Hewie would only cause trouble if he was to stay in the back of the car. He did not wish to risk being irritated by the dog. He would only lift his gun to it.

Hewie whined inside the boot, pawing at the door. Nothing there was nothing he could do, he lay down inside the boot, his ears lowered.

Riccardo got back in the car and took off back to Belli Castle yet again.


	10. Chapter 10 A Helpless Mother

Chapter 10 – A Helpless Mother.

Fiona woke up to find herself lying on a soft bed. The fire was roaring. She remembered the place right away. She remembered resting here when the ordeal had happened. She was back again. Fiona grasped at her knees, hugging them tightly.

"No…This cant be happening to me…"

Fiona suddenly panicked, realising Hewie was nowhere to be seen.

"Hewie! Oh no, Hewie please be alright…"

Fiona began to cry, curling up onto the bed. She could hear soft footsteps approach the door. Knowing what she had been through before, she put on a brave face, sitting up and preparing for the stranger.

The door opened and in walked a woman. Hewie was by her side. The woman shut the door behind her and Hewie ran over to Fiona with joy. Fiona held onto Hewie tightly. With a sigh of relief she gazed up at the woman. She had not seen her before. Her hair was long and dark. It traced down to her hips and she wore a beautiful dress. What stood out most to Fiona though was the woman's stomach. Fiona could only guess she was pregnant.

"Riccardo said I could bring your dog to you, Miss."

Fiona knew never to trust anyone from this castle. Fiona continued to hold Hewie tightly.

"Why am I here? Is Riccardo the man who kidnapped me?"

The woman nodded. A concerned look appeared on her face. She slowly approached Fiona, her hand gently stroking her stomach.

"Riccardo wishes you to have the same fate I have." She continued to stroke her stomach. She gazed down at it, a loving look knowing her child was inside of her.

Fiona gasped. She realised what the woman was trying to say to her. Riccardo wished to have her child.

"I do not wish to have his child! He is a monster! I must get out of here!"

Fiona stood up, heading for the door as Hewie followed. The woman watched her open the door.

"Maybe so…but he means no harm, Fiona."

Fiona paused. The woman seemed different from the other people she had met in here before. She seemed more human like than any of them.

"How do you know my name?"

Fiona turned to her. The woman smiled, taking Fiona's hand in hers. Her hand was soft and warm, her gentle touch calmed Fiona's nerves.

"I am Sarah…technically you could say, I am your cousin."

Confused, Fiona pulled her hand away from her and ran out the door. Sarah took no interest and sat herself down in the room. Her hand gently began to stroke her stomach once more. She began to sing to herself. It soothed her fear and her child's.

Fiona ran down the hallway, Hewie following. He found it exciting as if him and Fiona were playing another game again. Fiona knew is she found the large deformed man again, hopefully he would help her get out of the castle. But someone stopped her before she could go any further. There was Riccardo in his normal outfit, his hood down. He smiled on noticing Fiona.

"So you've finally awakened. I'm guessing you met my dear Sarah too I presume."

Fiona stayed silent. She was never the type to talk much. Even if she did want some answers.

"I know what your after…Debilitas. He was the one who let you escape. Well I'm sorry to inform you but he seems to have gone missing. I have no idea where he has gone…"

Fiona's hopes seemed to drop. Riccardo began to approach her. Fiona backed off, Hewie by her side.

"Do not refuse me, Fiona…"

He grabbed at her wrist firmly, pulling her to him. Fiona was still wearing the sheet he had wrapped her up and his warmth felt nice. His rough leathery skin touched her cheek as his lips pressed against hers. Fiona pushed him away from her.

"Go, Hewie!"

Before Riccardo could react, Hewie leapt on him, biting and tearing into him.

"Argh! You pathetic fucking mutt!"

He threw Hewie off his shoulders, taking his gun out from his pocket.

"Very well then, Fiona. Looks like I'll have to use force. If only you were more like Sarah was…Such a stubborn girl you are…"

Fiona was shaking, seeing he was aiming the gun at her. She began to run, Hewie chasing after and Riccardo followed. Fiona ran back into the room she woke up in. Sarah still sat inside.

"Please! You have to help me! He's coming!"

Sarah tilted her head at Fiona.

"…under the bed. Hide under there with Hewie."

Fiona and Hewie quickly scampered under the bed, Sarah got up waiting for Riccardo to enter. He rushed in seeing Sarah there.

"Sarah! Did Miss Fiona come through here?"

Sarah shook her head, gazing down at the floor. Riccardo pulled her face up with his fingertips and kissed her before running off down the corridor. Sarah shut the door and sat back down.

"He's gone now, Miss Fiona."

Fiona and Hewie climbed out. She couldn't believe the woman had helped her. Maybe she did not wish to be here either. Fiona calmly walked over to her.

"Were you kidnapped too…?"

Sarah nodded. She poured herself and Fiona a drink as she began to speak.

"I was just the same as you, Fiona…a pure azoth as they call it. He wishes us to be the mother of his children…what he is planning to do then, I do not know."

Fiona shook her head, taking a drink. None of this seemed to make sense but it must be true. Fiona gazed at Sarah's stomach, thinking that could be her if she was caught. The image made her feel sick. She was not even ready for a serious relationship yet a child. Sarah looked young almost the same age as herself.

"We must get out of here…!"

Sarah glanced at Fiona. Her eyes were tired as if she was exhausted. What did Riccardo do to her? Fiona did not wish to know.

"I can't leave…"

Fiona leaned in, not expecting this answer.

"Why not? That man, Riccardo is insane!"

Sarah let out a light chuckle, leaning back on the chair.

"I'm not physically fit to be running around, Fiona. I must look after my child…and as much as it sounds strange, I am fond of Riccardo…this family is all I have now."

Footsteps could be heard approaching the door. Fiona ran under the bed again with Hewie, hoping it was not Riccardo. It wasn't.

"Miss…is everything alright?"

It was Daniella. She shut the door behind her and gave her mistress a gentle hug. They had grown extremely close even though Daniella had no feelings. She cared for Sarah and wished to protect her as much as she did not understand this feeling.

"Fiona..its alright. You can stop hiding."

Daniella turned round noticing Fiona under the bed.

"Miss Fiona. Why are you under the bed? They are for sleeping on, Miss."

Sarah laughed. Fiona frowned and sat on the bed, petting Hewie quietly. Sarah got up, sitting beside Fiona and gently patting her hand.

"Daniella will take you somewhere safe to stay. I'll find a way to get you out of here. I promise."

Fiona smiled. As much as she didn't want to, she trusted Sarah. There was something gentle about her that was genuine.

"Thank you, Sarah…" Fiona gave Sarah a soft hug and followed Daniella out into the corridor.

Fiona and Hewie cautiously stayed by Daniella as Sarah bid them farewell. Sarah sat back down on the chair with a sigh. Riccardo entered the door from outside into the garden. He looked frustrated and sat down beside her.

"Sarah…you know where they are don't you?"

Sarah looked surprised. She sat up on the chair trying to keep a straight face.

"You mean Miss Fiona and her dog? No, Riccardo."

Riccardo frowned; he knew she was lying to him. He wasn't easy to fool. He poured himself a small drink and swallowed it in one go.

"Your lying…"

Riccardo stoop up, his body leaned over hers. Sarah paused in fear.

"No. I…"

Riccardo slapped her across the cheek. Sarah whined in pain as Riccardo gazed down at her with a smirk.

"My dear Sarah…do not lie to me. I do not wish to hurt you. You do know that, don't you?"

Sarah nodded, her hand held her cheek as it stung from his hand. Riccardo leaned down, kissing her passionately.

"mmmm…don't worry…I have a plan to get Fiona where I want her…"

Riccardo walked off, leaving Sarah in tears.


	11. Chapter 11 Humiliation

Chapter 11 – Humiliation.

"Stay here, Miss Fiona. You will be safe here for now…"

Daniella closed the door. They were in another bedroom. Fiona gazed at the mirror. It had been all cracked by someone. The clock ticked loudly as Fiona and Hewie sat together.

"We'll be alright, boy!"

Hewie barked, wagging his tail. Fiona took advantage of their time alone and lay up on the bed, shutting her eyes. Hewie lay down on the floor with a wide yawn.

A few hours passed before a knock was heard at the door.

"Miss…Its urgent, Miss…"

Fiona rubbed her eyes, opening the door to see Daniella. Her expressionless face did not show any concern but her voice was full of worry.

"What's wrong..?"

Daniella sighed before answering.

"Master Riccardo…he says if you do not come to him, he shall kill my mistress..."

Fiona gasped. He was blackmailing her. He would kill the woman who was her only hope.

"How could he do that? He wouldn't do that…she has his child."

Daniella shook her head.

"He does not care…he will have you, Miss Fiona."

Fiona could not believe how cold this man could be. Did he have no feelings at all? Fiona nodded, following Daniella down the hallway. Hewie rushed after, still yawning.

They approached the music room where Riccardo and Sarah were. Riccardo had a gun to Sarah's throat. She looks terrified.

"Fiona!"

Fiona angrily stood in front of them. Daniella stood beside her with Hewie. Her blank face wished to show how worried she was for her mistress.

"Glad you's all decided to make it…Now, Miss Fiona. If you do not come with me, I shall do as I said."

Fiona frowned.

"You cold hearted bastard! Do you not care that she is holding your child?"

Riccardo paused, gazing into his Sarah's frightened eyes. He did care for her. Yet his lust for more azoth meant more to him.

"No…I shan't kill my dear, Sarah…"

He threw his gun down on the floor and laughed.

"I'll humiliate her in front of you's instead!"

Sarah let out a frightened moan as Riccardo began to roughly pull at her dress. The dress fell onto the floor revealing Sarah's naked body. Riccardo chuckled, his tongue ran along Sarah's shoulder.

"See what you shall become, Fiona…"

Riccardo softly caressed Sarah's stomach, knowing his child lay inside. It comforted him and excited him even more. His hands ran up her breasts, cupping them firmly.

Fiona covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Please stop!" Sarah cried. Riccardo could not help to see his precious azoth like this. It was arousing, especially knowing Fiona and Daniella were watching.

"Alright, Riccardo! I'll come with you! Just leave Sarah alone!"

Riccardo smiled, letting go of Sarah. She fell to her knees, clinging to her dress in tears. Daniella rushed over to her, helping her up and comforting her. Riccardo walked over to Fiona, taking her hand and leaving the room. Hewie growled and snarled.

"Tell your dog…to stay here, Fiona."

Fiona had no choice.

"Stay, boy. It'll be okay. Look after Sarah, alright?"

Hewie barked and sat beside the door as Fiona and Riccardo left.

They walked through the castle for a while, entering what looked like an operating room. Riccardo shut the door behind them and pulled Fiona through with him.

"Lie down on the table, Miss…"

Fiona was not comfortable but she knew how dangerous Riccardo was and took no risks. She lay down on the operating table. It was old and rusted and it was the last place Fiona wished to be. Riccardo searched through various cupboards and setting things down on the table. He then washed his hands and walked over to the frightened Fiona.

"This wont take long, Fiona…just spread your legs apart for me."

"What?"

Riccardo frowned, getting impatient with her.

"Do it, Fiona!"

Fiona slowly opened her quivering legs. She had no idea why she was doing this. The thought of him looking down between her legs made her stomach churn. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping whatever he wished to do would not last long. She felt something slide inside her. A very thin and long instrument it seemed. It began to push further up inside of her, Fiona bit her lip as it began to get painful.

"Your doing very well, Fiona. Almost done my dear."

He gave her thigh a gentle kiss as he laughed sinisterly. Fiona shuddered at his touch. She did not want him anywhere near her. She could not understand why Sarah was not the same.

The instrument slipped out of her and she heard him pondering to himself. She did not wish to move until he was fully finished.

"Hmmm…yes. 1 or 2 days at the most..."

Riccardo paused, before cleaning up his tools.

"Your all done, Miss Fiona. I have the information I need…"

Fiona stood up, her legs shut tightly as she grasped the bed sheet she was still wearing. Riccardo took out some clothes. It was the same outfit she wore when she was last here. She wondered why they had it when she left with it on and guessed they had made more.

"Put this on, Fiona and don't leave this room. I have things I must attend to…"

Fiona watched him leave, hearing the door click.

"Damn…he's locked me in…"

Fiona sighed, changing back into the clothes she longed to forget about. She was stuck here for now. What would happen was a mystery to her.


	12. Chapter 12 Resurrection

Chapter 12 – Resurrection.

"My beautiful daughter…I will be with you soon enough."

These words muttered from the shadows. A man peered through a small hole into a large room. There he could see Sarah. She sat, brushing her long dark hair. The man smiled, backing off from the hole.

"Beautiful…isn't she?"

Another voice was heard. The man turned around to face the shadow beside him. He kneeled down a man, gazing up.

"Yes master, Lorenzo…she has grown so much."

This man was Alonzo. The father of Sarah. The man she thought was dead. Yet he was far from dead. And he had saved his master from death also…just in time.

It all started when he approached Belli Castle. He knew he would find his daughter here. It was fate. As he walked in, he could smell strong burning. Approaching the burning smell he seen a large man, burning a corpse by the furnace. To his surprise he seen the dead body of his master, Lorenzo. He did not waste a second, running to his side.

"What have you done to my master? You freak!"

It was Debilitas who was burning the corpse. It was the corpse of Sarah's uncle he was burning and Lorenzo was next.

With Alonzo's knowledge he had learned from his master, he had no time to waste. He took a small blade from his pocket, cutting into his wrist. The blood trickled down his arm as he lowered it above Lorenzo.

"Drink master. My blood with pure azoth shall bring you back…"

The blood trickled down into Lorenzo's dry lips. Coughing and spluttering suddenly came from the lifeless body. The large gash in his head was serious.

"Alonzo…? Is that you?"

Alonzo nodded, holding his frail master in his arms. He knew the hole in his head would kill him yet again if he didn't do something fast. Then he noticed Debilitas, still watching them in a confused state.

"Now…Don't run. You shall become part of my master! No doubt Riccardo did this? He shall be punished…"

Alonzo approached Debilitas who was rather frightened. He lunged for him, stabbing the blade towards his heart. Debilitas screamed in pain, slumping onto the floor. The blade was sharp and piercing. Debilitas would bleed to death. Alonzo laughed, helping his master up.

"Take his azoth, master…You shall be complete. I promise."

Lorenzo weakly lowered himself over the poor defenceless Debilitas. He began to make loud disturbing choking sounds, lowering his mouth over Debilitas. He slowly sucked out the life-force of the poor creature. He could do nothing to save himself.

Alonzo watched with a smile. He had always cared for his master. But meeting his wife changed him. Yet he could not face to live with them. He was not human. He was a clone. He could never forgive himself for being what he was.

The deed was done. Debilitas was dead. Lorenzo now had enough azoth in him to walk. Alonzo helped his master inside…

Now months had passed. They hid in secret, hoping they would not be found. Each day Alonzo gazed through at his daughter, longing to touch her. How he missed her and how she had grown. Yet Lorenzo had told him to wait. Wait till the child is born…

"Soon…Alonzo. Soon you shall see your daughter."

Lorenzo was middle aged now thanks to Debilitas' azoth. Yet he knew he would have more unknown to his loyal clone, Alonzo.


	13. Chapter 13 The Child

Chapter 13 – The Child.

Riccardo opened the door. There sat Fiona on the medical table. She looked bored and frustrated.

"Are you coming my dear? Daniella has prepared a meal for us."

Fiona stood up, walking past him in silence. There was no way she was talking to him. She didn't even want to be here and she missed Hewie. Riccardo's eyes followed her as he shut the door behind them. She was so beautiful. Riccardo found himself lucky to be in the company of such beautiful women. His urges grew stronger as he roughly grabbed Fiona by the wrist.

"Let me go! Please!"

Riccardo smirked. His other hand gently caressed her soft cheek. He could smell her sweet breath as she panicked in his grasp.

"Now now, Miss Fiona. I do not trust you well enough to let you walk freely."

Fiona turned her face to the side. She could not bare to look at him. He was like a sinister version of her own father. Riccardo began to walk down the corridor, dragging Fiona along in his tight grip.

"So…what do you want with me? Plan to do the same to me like you did with Sarah, is that it?"

Riccardo glanced over his shoulder at her. His eyes locked onto hers.

"If you really wish to know, yes. You shall be mine, Fiona. No matter if you like it or not."

Fiona gasped in shock at his reply. She did not know how to reply to him so she walked with him in silence as they approached the dining room. They both walked inside. Daniella and Sarah already sat there. Hewie was lying down beside the fireplace. He happily ran over to Fiona, wagging his tail.

"Hewie!"

She hugged him tightly, a loving smile grew on her face. Riccardo walked over to the table, sitting down beside Sarah. Fiona had no choice but to follow. Daniella brought the food though. It was rare for them all to sit and eat together but Riccardo has decided it would be a nice way to make Fiona feel more comfortable. He wanted her to want him as much he wanted her.

They began to eat. Fiona gazed down at her plate of soup, playing with it shyly. She didn't feel like eating. It was the last thing she wanted to do. Hewie whined beside her, his tail wagging against the carpet as he gazed up at her. Seeing him look so happy made her feel more relaxed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. Yet there was no way she would let Riccardo inside her. The though sickened her. She slowly brought the spoon up to her lips, taking a gentle sip. It tasted good. She began to eat more of it as Sarah and Riccardo gazed at her. Daniella returned from the kitchen also sitting down with them.

"Not long till our child is born, my dear…"

Riccardo moved his hand down Sarah's stomach, giving it a gentle stroke. He gave Sarah a gentle kiss on the cheek. Sarah smiled to Fiona's surprise. She did seem happy with him. Why though, she could not understand.

Fiona felt safe only around Sarah. She was gentle natured and friendly. If only she could talk with Sarah alone again, she could find a way out of here.

Riccardo lay back, stroking his full stomach. He gave his beard a rough scratch as he got up from the table.

"I will see you upstairs, Sarah. Goodnight Miss Fiona."

Riccardo walked off. Now was Fiona's chance.

"Sarah! I have to get out of here…please!"

Sarah and Daniella both gazed up at Fiona. Sarah sighed, putting her spoon down on the table.

"I will help you, Fiona…but I must wait till tomorrow. Riccardo expects me to go to bed with him…"

Fiona lowered her head, tears building up.

"Please, Miss Fiona. Rest tonight and I shall help you tomorrow. Daniella will show you to your room."

Sarah smiled and got up from the chair slowly. Her stomach was so large and it was obvious she was about to give birth any day now.

"Goodnight, Miss Fiona. Goodnight Daniella, Hewie."

Sarah walked off. Daniella stood up, approaching the frightened Fiona.

"Miss Fiona…Please come with me."

Fiona got up, Hewie by her side. Yet again she had no choice but to follow her.

Sarah entered the room. Riccardo stood, gazing through the large glass windows. She approached him, her hand gently placed on his shoulder. He turned around to her with a smile.

"She'll come round, Riccardo. Just give her time…"

Riccardo sighed, he held his precious Sarah close to him. Sarah's words always seemed to calm him. She knew what to say to make him feel better.

"I hope so, my dear. She is a stubborn one!"

Riccardo began to undress for bed, taking off his robe. For all this time Sarah had known Riccardo, she had fell in love with him. Although she knew telling him would mean nothing to him. He did not know what love was. Sarah softly caressed down his bare chest. Riccardo lowered his eyes with a sigh before kissing her passionately.

"My dear Sarah. Soon my precious azoth, we shall have our child. Then you can rest for a while. Fiona can bare my next child…"

His tone was deep as he let out of one of his chuckles.

"Then, my dear…I will have the pleasure of making love to you all over again…as many times as I wish."

Riccardo held Sarah close to him, his wicked laugh grew louder.

"Fiona, you are mine."


	14. Chapter 14 The Birth

Chapter 14 – The Birth.

Riccardo sat in the castle study. He was reading quietly to himself.

"All About the Great Truth."

His eyes lit up, leaning in. His pale blue eyes skimmed over the pages but something distracted him.

A baby's cry could be heard down the hallway to his surprise.

"It can't be…!"

Riccardo ran out of the study and down the hall, bursting open the bedroom door. To his surprise Daniella stood there. Her apron and her hands were covered in blood.

"Master…it's a boy."

Riccardo gasped seeing Sarah in bed. A baby in her exhausted arms. He felt annoyed missing the birth of his child. Yet seeing the small baby grew a smile on his face. It was his son. A part of him like he had always wanted.

Riccardo stepped closer, speechless. He sat quietly down on the bed. Sarah gave him a weak smile. She was exhausted yet pleased to see the love in Riccardo's eyes.

"May I..?"

Riccardo reached out his hands, as Sarah gave him his son. Riccardo softly cradled the newborn azoth in his hands. How precious he was. His eyes were pale blue just like his and down the side of his face was a small scar. He knew being incomplete that there was a possibility that his child would have cracks and scars. Luckily he only had one.

Riccardo gazed down at the baby once more before looking up at Daniella.

"Daniella… take the baby for now and look after it. Sarah needs her rest."

Daniella gave a nod and took the baby away with her. Riccardo gave a warm smile. A smile that Sarah had never seen before. He seemed happy. His hand traced along her face, gently kissing her on the lips. He smiled yet again. He was very satisfied.

"My dear Sarah…rest now."

Sarah smiled back, resting her eyes. Riccardo got up from the bed, gazing out at the window.

"And now you, Fiona…You shall give birth to me too…"

Fiona rubbed at her tired eyes. Hewie lay at the bottom of the bed beside her. His leg was twitching in a dream. Fiona smiled, laughing. How she loved her precious Hewie.

Climbing out of bed, Fiona gave a long stretch before realising she was back in reality.

"I've got to get out of here…Sarah!"

Fiona gave Hewie a gentle pet on his white fur as he yawned and woke up.

"Come on, Hewie! Let's go!"

They both ran out of the room and ran up the steps which lead them to the nursery. Creepy dolls lay everywhere and there stood Daniella. She was standing over the old cradle. Fiona approached her, seeing a sleeping child inside.

"He is beautiful….isn't he?"

Fiona looked back up at the smiling Daniella. It was as if she was trying to look happy even though she knew how to.

"Yes…is he Sarah's child?"

Daniella nodded.

"Mistress Sarah shall want to see you, Miss Fiona. Please… go see her."

Fiona gave one more glance down at the small child and ran off. Hewie ran after her cautiously.

They approached the bedroom after a long walk. Fiona cautiously opened the door, peering in. There lay Sarah in bed. Fiona approached her as she opened her eyes.

"Fiona…you came."

Fiona smiled and sat down on the bed. Hewie sat panting beside her. Gently Fiona gave Sarah's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Your baby is beautiful…"

Sarah smiled back. A small tear ran down her pale face.

"Thank you, Fiona."

Sarah paused then began to speak again.

"I have a favour to ask of you, Fiona."

Fiona's large bright eyes locked on with Sarah's.

"I wish you would stay here…with us."

Fiona shook her head violently.

"No way! I'll never stay in a place like this! I have to get out of here, Sarah. Please help me!"

Sarah sighed. She knew Fiona would not listen.

"I wont force you…If you wish to leave, there is a key downstairs in the music room… it opens that small chest over here. It contains keys for the gate. Riccardo keeps them in there locked."

Fiona listened carefully.

"Thank you, Sarah! I'll go right away!"

Fiona got up, pausing at the door.

"I'll never forget your kindness, Sarah…"

Sarah smiled, sitting up slightly.

"Go, Fiona. Before Riccardo finds you."

Fiona gave a nod and ran off back down the hallway with her trustful companion, Hewie.


	15. Chapter 15 Reunion

Chapter 15 – Reunion.

Sarah was still lying in bed. She slowly began to drift off back to sleep when she heard a noise at the door. Fiona had only just left and it would have been odd for her to be back so soon.

"Riccardo…? Daniella…?"

Loud footsteps approached the bed. A man gazed over her. Sarah's eyes light up in terror. She had seen this man before. Only in a photo.

"Dad?"

It was Alonzo. He smiled; his hand leaned down to her and gave her cheek a gentle stroke.

"My dear daughter…"

Sarah sat up, panic in her voice.

"You're dead!"

Alonzo was smartly dressed in a suit and his grey hair was brushed back. He gave his beard a rough scratch.

"No, Sarah. I am very much alive. I had to leave you see…I could not put you and your mother through hell."

Sarah could not believe what was happening. Her body was too weak to move. All she could do was lie there, not knowing what would happen to her.

"Through hell? We went through hell when you left! How could you do that to my mum! Your wife…"

Alonzo frowned, folding his arms.

"I am sorry, my dear…I love you very much."

He leaned down over her. Sarah could feel his breath against her as she shut her eyes. To her sickening surprise, she felt his lips against her own. Alonzo let out a deep moan that sent shivers through her.

Sarah pushed him away with all her strength. Alonzo let out a loud cackle.

"Haha! Just like your mother…You look just like her, Sarah. How beautiful you are…"

Sarah began to cry in fear.

"Leave me alone, you freak! You're not my father!"

Alonzo frowned yet again.

"Oh yes I am, Sarah. And that bastard, Riccardo shall pay for what he has done to you and my master!"

More footsteps were heard as another man approached. Sarah recognised those clothes somewhere before.

"You're that old man…Riccardo killed you! Your younger…God what is going on?

Sarah frantically got up from the bed in her nightgown. Her weak legs failed to hold her weight as she fell to the floor.

Lorenzo laughed, standing beside Alonzo.

"Your father brought me back. Such a nice man he is."

Sarah gazed up from the floor as they stood over her. Alonzo leaned down on his knees, holding her chin up with his fingers. His eyes gazed into hers and smiled.

"And another thing, Alonzo…"

Lorenzo took a dagger from his robe, fiercely stabbing it in to Alonzo's back. He screamed in pain, falling on top of Sarah. Sarah screamed, pushing him off.

"Master! Why…? What have I done?"

Lorenzo laughed evilly.

"Nothing, Alonzo. But you are now getting in the way of my plans…so now you must die!"

Alonzo weakly pushed himself up, gazing at Sarah.

"Sarah get out of here! Please!"

Before he could say another word, the dagger sunk into his flesh yet again. His cry was loud. Sarah was terrified, stumbling to her feet, tears running down her face.

"Oh no you don't, you little whore!"

Lorenzo grabbed Sarah by the hair, pushing her back as she let out a cry. Lorenzo threw her onto the floor again before violently continuing to stab her father.

"Please stop! Leave him alone!"

Sarah gave a forceful tug at Lorenzo's arm, yet he pushed her away yet again. It was too late. Her father was dead. He lay on the floor lifeless, blood splashed on the floor. Sarah covered her eyes almost throwing up.

Lorenzo stood there, laughing in a satisfied way before gazing over Sarah.

"Now I shall deal with you, wench!"

Sarah began to crawl against the wall. Her weak body could not help her. She began to scream for help.

"Riccardo! Daniella! Fiona!"

Fiona walked back down the corridor, they key firmly in her hand. Suddenly she could hear Sarah's screaming. Without a moment to lose, she ran as fast as she could. Turning at the door knob, it wouldn't budge.

"Sarah! What's wrong? The door is locked! I can't get in!"

She could hear a crying Sarah and a mans laugh. It was loud and sinister.

"Please! Fiona! Go get help! Find Riccardo!"

Fiona's eyes began to build up with tears, feeling helpless.

"I'll be back as soon as I can! Please be alright!"

Fiona ran back down the hallway, Hewie followed as he growled. They had to find Riccardo or Daniella fast. Fiona knew she owed this to Sarah and she did not want to fail.


	16. Chapter 16 Deadly Fate

Chapter 16 – Deadly Fate.

Sarah continued to grasp the wall as Lorenzo approached her.

"Come my dear…don't be frightened. You shall become part of me!"

His eyes glanced over her frightened quivering body. He could see her voluptuous body through her nightgown. Her heaving breasts, her quivering thighs. Lorenzo licked his lips with a laugh.

"Well there is no harm in having some fun first…it's been so long…"

Sarah kicked at him furiously. She did not want his monster anywhere near her. Yet she was too weak for him as he pulled her up. He tore at her nightgown, revealing her pale meaty flesh. His lustful eyes gazed down on her as she began to lick at her skin, biting and kissing her flesh. Sarah shut her eyes tightly, her tears would not stop. She could feel his saliva dribble down her breasts as he sucked on her nipples. Forcefully he pushed her to the floor. He chuckled, forcing her face to the side.

"Look at your father! Look at his dead lifeless body!"

Sarah screamed, staring at the blood trickle from her father's body. Lorenzo pulled up his robe as he climbed on her, forcing himself inside of her roughly. He began fast and rough, not caring if she was in pain. It felt so good. He had not made love to a woman for many years now and he felt so alive. He grasped at Sarah's breasts as he thrusted with all his strength. He let out a large pleasurable moan as he came inside of her. Sarah had given up her struggle. She knew she was done for. Fiona would not make it in time.

Lorenzo smiled, giving Sarah a passionate kiss.

"Now…Sarah. I shall have your azoth!"

He began to make large spluttering coughing noises. Sarah gazed up. Her eyes widened in horror as his face lowered over hers once again. A strong sensation came over her. She could feel herself growing weaker and weaker. He was sucking out her life. Her last words filtered her mind as she became drowsy.

"Riccardo…I love you…"

Riccardo was outside; he was still looking for Debilitas. They had not seen him in months and he had no idea where he was. There was only once place left for him to check. It was the furnace. He thought to himself, maybe he had run off even though he knew Debilitas would not stand a chance on his own. To his surprise, he seen Debilitas' bisque doll lying near the furnace. He slowly approached it. He noticed in the shadows something large lying on the ground. As he approached it, he was horrified to see it was Debilitas. He was dead. Riccardo kneeled down with a sigh.

"What happened to you? You big oaf…"

As much as Riccardo was not fond of Debilitas, he was still his creation and sad for his loss. He gave another sigh and placed the doll by Debilitas. As he kneeled up he could hear hurried footsteps.

"Riccardo! Are you there?"

It was Fiona's voice. He wondered why on earth she was looking for him. He showed himself as she paused, running to him with concern on her face.

"Fiona…what on earth is the matter?"

Fiona caught her breath, Hewie rushed up beside them.

"Sarah…She's in danger! Someone's in there with her…a man! She was screaming and-"

Before she could say anymore, Riccardo ran off. Fiona followed as fast as she could but she was too tired. She stood there catching her breath as Riccardo ran off in the distance.

Riccardo ran up the stairs and past the rooms, running as fast as he could. He was full of panic and worry. Nothing he had felt before. Running to the door, he noticed it was locked. He fiercely kicked at the door with all his strength.

"Sarah! Are you alright? Speak to me!"

His patience was lost as he took the gun from his robe and shot at the door. He quickly flung it open and ran in.

He was too late.

Sarah lay there lifeless on the floor. Her nightgown lay torn on the floor beside her and so did Alonzo. Lorenzo was nowhere to be seen.

Riccardo ran over to her, kneeling down. Panic in his voice grew as he lifted her up in his arms, shaking her furiously.

"Sarah! Wake up! Please! No! Please…You can't be dead!"

Riccardo began to scream furiously, tears ran down his face. For the first time he realised how much Sarah had meant to him. She was gone. Riccardo held her close to him firmly, his tears still falling. He did not wish to let go wishing to keep her warm. Yet he could feel her grow colder the longer he held her. He did not know who could have done this but the more he thought about it, the more he realised. Debilitas' death and now Sarah's.

Riccardo looked behind him noticing the dead Alonzo. He remembered his face from Sarah's photo.

"You deserved to die…You trusted Lorenzo. You let him take Sarah away from me!"

His anger began to boil up inside him again.

"Lorenzo! I will fucking Kill you!"


End file.
